The Plan for A Fail
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Ritsu doesn't want to marry An, so what does he do, to stop her? He accepts the marriage proposal with a plan up his sleeve. YAOI.


This was part of his plan, it was so horrid of him, but he couldn't help it. She wouldn't get it into her head. That he was no longer interested in her. It was his only way out. He didn't want her praying for him to be hers. He didn't want to do this at all, but what else could he do?

He looked to his left, there stood his soon to be wife, if he wimped out. He would be married to her. And with accepting that ring, he would lose the person he loved. That person that Ritsu did love was sitting in the front row. He was angry. Very angry.

Ritsu wasn't blind not to see that. He had told his lover that he was going to be accepting the marriage proposal and that was the end of it. His lover had slapped him and walked away. Ritsu had just held onto his cheek and prayed that his plan would work.

He looked at his soon to be fiance, she wore a lovely, he must admit, beautiful white dress, with lovely embroidery. She had her hair down and was curly. She did look beautiful, but he didn't want someone like that.

He wanted his lover, which was male. Not a female.

"Do you An Kohinata take Ritsu Onodera to be your lawful husband to love till death due you part," An looked to the person she loved with a very happy expression. This was her day, the best day for any girl. Ritsu looked to Takano who stood up and left the room quietly. Ritsu sighed, he knew that it was gonna hurt him. He just hoped that Takano would forgive him.

He noticed his friends from Murakawa all smiling at him. It was An who said to invite them, so he did. But this would make his plan a little harder. An nodded her head and said with a raspy voice, "I do,"

Ritsu watched as the minister turned to him. He could feel his heart began to thump quicker and quicker. He was deafened by the sound that he could barely here the minister ask Ritsu the same question.

"Do you Ritsu Onodera take An Kohinata to be your lawful wife to love till death due you part," Ritsu paused. This was the time, his plan had to go into full speed. He never said a word. Everyone was beginning to mutter at his silence.

"Ritsu, say I do," An whispered. Ritsu bit his lip looking down at his feet. He had to say it now. He had to. Otherwise, he would lose Takano.

"I-I-I can't marry you," Everyone gasped. He declined her. He had declined her. Ritsu looked up to see Takano standing at the door with a frown.

"Ritsu, your just nervous, sure you do," she laughed at him. Ritsu shook his head.

"I can't marry you...because...I'm gay. I have...a boyfriend...and I can't lose him...not again," everyone who was to witness this was shocked. He was gay. He rejected An.

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head. He could see Takano stepped out the large room. Ritsu looked at An one more time.

"Sorry. I truly am," and with that he ran for the doors. Everyone stood up as he ran past them. Ritsu quickly pushed the door open and went to search for his lover. He ran until he saw Takano sitting in a waiting area, with a cigarette in his mouth, staring into space.

He took the cigarette out and walked forward Ritsu before embracing the younger male in his arms. Ritsu put his hand onto his chest. The older male with the darker brown hair nuzzled the light hair with his nose.

"You had that planned all along, ever since you said you were gonna accept the marriage proposal. Didn't you? I never knew you had it in you," Ritsu only nodded his head. Takano lifted up his lovers head and gently pressed his lips against Ritsu's.

"When did you figure out my plan?" Ritsu asked taking a seat. He lay his head back. Takano took his hand. He could feel him trembling. Takano smiled then gently massaged it. He could tell that he had been scared. That plan was to cruel, even for Takano to pull off. But he was so happy that Ritsu had accomplished it.

"You said 'I was gonna accept the marriage proposal.' It sounded somewhat off, so I thought about it. It was when I saw you up there. I noticed that you would glance at me. So I thought about what you had said. When I had figured out I went back inside to see you reject her," Ritsu smiled then nodded.

Takano kneeled in front of Ritsu and took his hand. He kissed it softly then felt Ritsu wrap his arms around his neck and hold him close. Takano could still feel him shaking. It must have taken him everything to say 'no' to An. Doing such a thing was just not in his nature. He is too nice a guy to devise a plan, intentionally knowing that he would have to hurt someone and possibly humiliate them in front of a lot of people. Also to come out and say that he was gay.

Technically he wasn't, he only loved Takano and didn't hold any interest any other males. Takano was, sort of, in the same boat. Yes, he did sleep with Yokozawa, but he was messed up. But he only had feelings for one male: Ritsu.

"Rittie," Someone shouted for him. The said male looked up to see his friend and co-worker, Kisa Shouta. He walked over to pat the males head. "An is crying her eyes out. All her friends are coming to attack you, for being so horrid," he stated with a smile on his face.

Ritsu tutted then stood up, he held a hand out to help Takano up. There hands were intertwined even after Takano had stood up. Kisa noticed the hands together then smiled before laughing, "I think it's you mother, she is coming to see you. Watch out," Kisa took a seat on the chair and loosened his tie up.

"RITSU!" The said male let go of his lovers hand and walked over to his mum who was staring at him in anger.

"How dare you make An cry. She didn't deserve a lie like that," Ritsu rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to. She wouldn't try and go after him now knowing he had no intentions of ever being with her.

"Who said I was lying?" Ritsu asked cocking his head to the side. His mother gasped shaking her head. She folded her arms then raised an eyebrow.

"Then who is this boyfriend?" Ritsu pointed at Takano who was continuing with his cigarette. The mother looked at him before questioning, "Masamune Sega, is that you?" The male simply nodded.

"I go by Takano now," The mother nodded then looked at Ritsu with another frown. Ritsu didn't make eye contact with her. The mother stormed off again to see An. Kisa laughed some at how nervous Ritsu had got under his mother.

"If you look her in the eye. You are done for. Keep that in mind," Ritsu whispered. Masamune laughed then kissed his lovers forehead passionately. The two took a seat on a double sofa, Ritsu leaned his body into Takano's who happily brought is arm around him. Ritsu yawned, catching his yawn in his hand.

"Tired much? I thought you would have got a good night sleep?" Ritsu shook his head hiding his face into Takano's side. The said male laughed at the affection that the other was giving him. He could tell that Ritsu was tired.

"I was thinking about what would have happened if I had said, 'I do,' I wouldn't be comfortable at all," Takano kissed his hair. He never thought that much about how Ritsu was feeling. He was mad that Ritsu chose An.

Chatter was sounded as people exited the hall. The sound of a girl crying and the sound of other girls trying to cheer the crying girl up echoed down the hall. Takano, Ritsu and Kisa stood up to see An with her make up everyone where, her makeup resembling a panda.

The three made a funny noise at the sight of her, she looked horrendous. Ritsu hid behind his lover. He had hurt her badly. She walked over to see her fiancee hiding behind Takano. She walked over with tears falling.

"W-Why?" She whispered. Ritsu wrapped his arms around her shaking his head.

"I told you, that I wasn't interested. This was the only way you would understand. I am in love with Takano,"An looked at the male behind him. That was his lover. More tears fell, she wished she never met Ritsu's lover. It just hurt more.

"Your neighbour and your boss?"

"And the person I dated 10 years ago," An bit her lip before running off. Takano put an arm around his lover then kissed his forehead. A few girls hissed then followed An out the room. Ritsu turned then smiled into Takano's chest.

"Let's go for a drink. There wasn't gonna be a reception and I know everyone at Murakawa wanted to go for a drink," Takano nodded then watched as Kisa ran to get the rest of their team and there guests.

* * *

Eight males sat with a drink in there hands chatting to everyone, enjoying the wedding, finally. They were all talking about the wedding, how Ritsu had planned for it to fail. They thought it was mean and very sweet at the same time.

They had easily accepted Takano and Ritsu's reletionship, seeing as most of them were gay anyway. Kisa had brought his boyfriend, Hatori brought his and Mino brought a friend of his which happened to be the person Hatori despised.

Ritsu was gonna take another drink from his cold beverage. Ritsu went to grab it, but Takano quickly downed the drink before wiping his mouth. Ritsu was already intoxicated from the couple of drinks that he had already had. Everyone had found the sight of them rather funny.

Ritsu stumbled to his feet and tried to grab for Takano's hand and fell onto the floor. Takano put his arms around him, making sure that he won't fall and hurt himself. He sat him on his lap as that was were Ritsu wanted to sit.

"Should we get him some water?" Kisa asked standimg up. Takano nodded his head then watched as his lover went to reach for Mino's beer. The smiley-man slapped his hand before moving his glass away.

"Dun be stin-jay. I wanna a small sip. T'is all," the male slurred. Kisa returned with a jug of ice cold water. He poured the water into a glass then handed it to Takano who helped the male take the water.

"Is he going to work tomorrow?" Takano nodded his head before looking to the intoxicated Ritsu.

"Yeah, Yokozawa was in hysterics, finding out that we were ALL gonna be away the day. We have to catch up some," Everyone who worked at Murakawa nodded, they understood. They were not wanting to be in Yokozawa bad books.

The eight were happily enjoying there night. Ritsu had sobered up some and was forced to drink all the water. It wasn't his fault that he was weak to alcohol. Everyone had found it pretty funny to be honest. They did manage to hold a conversation with him.

Ritsu had told them more about the plan and that he did not do anything for a reception, though he had promised An that he would. He wasn't going to waste his money on something that wasn't even gonna be used.

After there conversation, they all made there way home. Takano held Ritsu's hand and walked into there bedroom. Takano pushed him down onto his own bed then crawled on top, taking his tie off and letting it fall to the floor.

"I have a little wedding present for you," he said into the younger's ear before pulling him into a passionate kiss unbuttoning his top and throwing it to the ground. The darker brunet straddled the lighter haired male and opened his mouth to allow Ritsu in.

"When does my present come," he asked, thought Takano could tell he meant it in the other way. He smiled at how sassy he had gotten. Was that to do with An? Or was he finally opening up to Takano properly?

"Sometime tonight,"

"Let's see if I can get my present to come early," Ritsu whispered, switching their positions. He unbuttoned the other shirt and threw it beside his own. He trailed soft kisses down his chest, down his stomach till he got to the top of Takano's trousers. Takano smiled as Ritsu slowly licked his lips and unbuttoned his jeans...

**Wasn't in the mood for an M, so enjoy this instead.**


End file.
